Beauty In The Rain
by Joi of my life
Summary: Ty likes Raven. Raven is dating Josh. One day during a storm she catches him cheating. Who is there to help the beauty out of the rain? ONE-SHOT.


_Rain is always thought as sad and horrible. Only few really see how it can bring two people so perfect for each other so close._

RPOV

I shut my locker door to see that Ty was leaning casually on them. "You scared me. Stop doing that," I said.

"And the fun in that would be what?"

I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go to Crusty's after school?"

I shook my head. "Can't, Josh and I are going to see a movie." I looked at Ty and saw annoyance licker on his face. "What?"

"Why do you always hang out with him?"

"He's my boyfriend. I was supportive when you dated other people. Why does it change?"

"Josh just seems shady you know, I don't want you getting hurt."

I sighed. "If Josh hurts me in any way, you can say I told you so." I stuck out my pinkie. "Deal?"

Ty grinned and wrapped his pinkie around mine and pulled me towards him. "Deal." All of a sudden I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Josh smiling at me. He planted a kiss on my lips. I turned around to see a sad looking Ty watch as I walked away.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I gotta go to practice. Meet me at Crusty's Pizza."

"Alright." I kissed his cheek. "Bye Josh."

_Later…_

I finished getting ready for my date and was on my way to Crusty's. When I got there, Deuce was at the counter. "Hola chica. I thought you had a date?"

"I do, but we're meeting here."

He took a cup and filled it up with my favorite soda. "Here you go, on the house."

I smiled and gladly took it. "Thanks."

I saw CeCe and Rocky walk in and sit on either side of me. "Hey Rae," Rocky said.

"Hey you guys."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Josh."

"Do you know where Ty is?" CeCe asked with a smirk.

I shook my head. "He'll probably be here soon, he mentioned coming here later."

"Shouldn't Ty be the guy you're waiting for?"

"You know that Josh and I are dating."

"So? You and Ty are perfect for each other. You guys say that you could never be together cuz it could ruin your friendship and what not, but deep down, you both know you have feelings for the other," CeCe stated.

"Look, we will go over why I can't go out with Ty once again. 1) Ty is my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize that. 2) Ty can be player and that is a turn off. 3) I already have a boyfriend. 4) I already asked Ty if he had feelings for me and he stated no every time."

"Whatever you say, but you two have serious chemistry and I know that one day you two will confess your love for each other, date throughout high school, go to college, get married, and live happily ever after."

"Oh, we can be your bridesmaids," Rocky squealed. "You two should go out. Ty is my brother and he gets overprotective when I guy even stares at you. He does like you."

As Rocky and CeCe planned out my wedding, I thought intently. Did I still like Ty even though I was with someone else? Yeah, I had a crush on him, but I thought he wasn't interested and forgot about it. But deep down, I knew I was in love with him. But if he felt the same way, then he would've said something by now, right? He does act overprotective and is jealous of Josh. Oh my god, Ty Blue might actually like me.

Wait, Josh and I are dating and everything is still good. And I told Ty that I had a crush on him and he rejected me and that broke my heart. He had his chance and he probably doesn't like me. But why did I secretly hope he did?

_Later…_

Josh was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I called him, but his phone was off.

I stepped out of Crusty's and walked to his house. It was pouring rain and a thunderstorm was getting stronger. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, shivering in the coldness.

My hair was getting curly in the rain and my fingers were numb. Why wasn't Josh on time? He was supposed to be finished with practice by now. I reached his door and looked at the driveway. His car was there, so he was home. I knocked and knocked on the door, but there was no response. I pressed my cold ear to the door and I swear I heard him. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I dropped to my knees and lifted up the mat. There I found the spare key.

I put the key inside the lock and slowly opened the door. I walked around and heard his voice in his room. Then my heart beat was faster when I heard a girl too. I pulled the hood of my jacket off and made quiet steps up the stairs. The noises were getting louder.

I saw that Josh's door was a crack open. I looked through to see Josh and this mean girl from my school named Ramona lying in bed with the sheets covering them. Even from far away I could tell they had no clothes on. "You are so amazing in bed," Ramona said running a hand through her brown hair. Josh wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "You wanna go again?" she asked seductively.

Josh yawned and shook his head. "Later, but I gotta get dressed to go hurry to my date with Raven."

I pushed the door open. The looks on their faces were similar to a deer in headlights. I allowed a tear to finally fall from my swelling eyes. Josh opened his mouth to explain but I cut him off. "Don't even bother. Just stay in bed with that slut and never talk to me again." With that I backed away from the door and ran outside of the house. I kept running and wasn't planning on stopping. My feet ached and I was out of breath. I gradually slowed down and stopped.

I broke down into tears, shivering violently. Then I saw light come from behind me and a car appeared. The car came to a stop and the window rolled down. It was Ty. I stood there looking at him with tired eyes.

"Get in," he said. I went around the side and slid into the passenger seat. My hair as wet and in curls and clinging to my face. I sniffled and whispered, "You were right."

"About what?"

"About Josh. I caught him in bed with Ramona. I was so stupid and naïve."

Ty looked at me and said, "Come here."

I slid over into Ty's lap and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and back as I sobbed into his shirt. He felt so warm and comforting. I calmed myself down and nuzzled his neck.

"Josh doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. You deserve someone that loves you. Like me."

I looked up and was caught in a passionate lip lock. I immediately kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wiped the tears away as he pulled away. "I love you. It killed me inside to see you with someone who just wasn't right for you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too." He grinned at me and tugged on the hem of my shirt and pulled me closer towards him. From the looks of things, we would be in the car in the middle of this thunderstorm for quite a while.


End file.
